Switched- Zack and Tifa Yuffie Kadaj
by Tifa-Lockhart-Scarlet
Summary: Cloud strife realizes he cannot please Tifa after learning he is in love with Aerith. He enters the Lifestream and switches places with Zack. Zack tries to help Tifa out in Cloud's stead & things blossom. Meanwhile, Kadaj emerges from the Lifestream at the same time Zack does. Yuffie finds him wandering the streets of Midgar disoriented. Will there be love? (Zackxtifa yuffiexKadaj)
1. Chapter 1

So...I got a lot of flack for my previous story about Tifa and Zack and Yuffie and Sephiroth, so I decided to take a whole new spin on them and start over. However, instead of Yuffie being paired with sephiroth, it is Kadaj Hopefully people won't be as cruel, and hopefully I am better! No more dots to separate my story out, and more detail will hopefully satisfy the bloodthirsty reviewers out explain, technically this story is still in Midgar, same characters, with a bit of a twist so I am going to assume that means AU (alternate universe) seeing as how none of this would ever happen in the real series. It takes place about five years after Advent Children and yes there WILL be OOCness. I'm warning you NOW. The rest will be described within the story. I hope you enjoy.

Final fantasy VII  
Post Advent Children- 5 years  
AU  
OOCNESS  
I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY

_Chapter one: A Contract with the Lifestream_

* * *

Life really hadn't been the same since Sephiroth had tried to destroy Midgar that final time via Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. Life moved on, of course, after Cloud and the gang defeated them and saved Midgar from total destruction. But that didn't make it easy. Most times he was on edge, Cloud, curious as to when the man who plagued his nightmares night after night would return once more to wreak havoc on he and his family. And really, he wasn't sure if family was the right word for it at all, but to appease Tifa, it would due.

Cloud and Tifa continued to run Strife Delivery Services together, and were actually quite busy. It certainly allowed for a lot of financial freedom. Of course, Tifa didn't stop running Seventh Heaven. It too, was booming. People longed for some type of comfort or warmth, and Tifa provided that. In a city that had seen it's best days and it's very worst days, Seventh Heaven really was a Heaven for a lot of Midgar civilians who were coping with their city that still lay in ruin. Cloud was unsure if it was simply her kind and motherly personality, or if it was the drinks she made that could put any man at ease, either way, he appreciated it.

The kids were good, growing up so fast it seemed as if they'd run through a time warp. Marlene was already 11 years of age, and Denzel was 14. They bopped around between Cloud and Tifa's care and Barret's, every week. They were well adjusted to the situation, and Barret and Marlene were elated to spend more time with one another. Cloud had been doing his best to teach Denzel about life, but it was difficult since his life and everyone around him, had been anything but normal.

But what Cloud genuinely wanted was to be able to make Tifa happy. It seemed to be an impossible feat indeed. Sure, the brunette girl put on a great front with a smile on her face as she brought joy to the broken souls of Midgar, and to the children she called her own. But Cloud knew she wanted more. She wanted to be more than awkward friends who were there for each other. Cloud would be lying if he said he didn't feel any type of romantic feelings for her, but things weren't that simple. He knew that the type of love she desired, was something he really wasn't capable of giving to her. As guilty as he felt for that, he felt even more guilt deep down in his heart every time he remembered the fallen Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough. No matter how much Tifa lectured him about things 'not being his fault', or 'moving on with his life', it still lingered. The guilt was like a black fog that hung over him day in and day out. How could someone like _him_ love someone like Tifa? Impossible. He could hardly protect her. The day he found her in the abandon church laying in the soft bed of flowers, motionless and silent, was the day he decided he couldn't give her what she wanted. That wasn't the only time he'd come to her rescue just a little too late, what was there to show for?

How could he return all the encouraging words she loosely flung at him anytime he was having a shitty day? It came so naturally to her, but it was a major weak point in Cloud. He knew she deserved so much more than anything he could offer up to her. There wasn't much he had to offer, maybe money. But in all honestly, if Strife Delivery Services did ever shut down, the bartender would be just fine. She made a lot more money than she ever would disclose, matter of fact, she almost made more than Cloud.

It was a matter that was eating him alive. He lay in the bed they shared and stared up at the ceiling as she slept next to him, with her back to him. He could hear her steady, quiet breathing as she slept, and it only pained him to listen. She seemed so at peace but he knew the sorrow that slumbered deep within her heart that seemed to be so large. He placed a hand on his forehead as he stared into the darkness, the ceiling grew increasingly dark and faded in and out of focus, he knew he'd been staring a bit too long. Reluctantly, he closed his baby blues and let out a quiet sigh. There was really only one person in Midgar that could give it to him straight, while remaining completely free of any harsh judgements. Vincent Valentine.

Slowly and carefully, Cloud slipped out of the bed and put his feet on the cool wooden floors, praying they would not creek. He tiptoed to their dresser where the clothing he had removed earlier lay strewn about sloppily. He groped for them blindly in the dark and managed to get dressed quickly. He wasn't sure if anything was inside out or backwards, but he was clothed and that was good enough.  
With his eyes well adjusted to the darkness now, he stood in the doorway and looked back at Tifa's sleeping form. Her round face was barely visible with the thick brown locks that covered it. Her body was curled up with her knees bent and close to her chest like always, she seemed comfortable. He slowly walked to her and placed a soft kiss on her head before exiting the room.

* * *

Vincent's home always had a way of creeping someone out, mainly Cloud seeing as how he was usually Vincent's only visitor. The home, if you could call it that, was located in the seventh sector, at the very edge of Midgar. It was a two story abandoned library. Which for Vincent was rather cozy, but if you asked anyone else, it was just plain weird. Cobwebs were strewn about nearly every inch of the place, and the furniture was old and worn. He slept in the upper level where he created his own quarters in an old janitorial closet. It was probably the nicest area of the place, there was at least a small bed for Vincent to get some decent sleep on, if he ever slept, Cloud was unsure.

He swung the front door open and the loud creaking sound echoed through the entire library. Before he took a single step inside, Vincent appeared before him with a scowl.  
"Who goes there?!" He boomed in warning until he realized it was merely Cloud. He was rather on edge at night, that's when the hooligans of Midgar tended to strike, so he always kept a watchful eye, ready for anything.

"Woah, Woah." Cloud said as he put his arms out, motioning for Vincent to calm down. Vincent was already ahead of him as he turned his back and began walking into the library.

"Close the door behind you." He instructed as he took a seat on an old and rather lumpy leather couch near the abandon librarian's desk. Cloud did as he was told and closed the door, afterwards he wiped his dusty hands on his pants and made his way to where Vincent had perched. It was rather difficult to see, but the dim lighting was a bit more than what he had to work with at home. He looked around, spotting the array of old furniture and debating on where to sit. Finally, he sat himself atop a desk that was directly across from Vincent's couch and let out a sigh.

Vincent studied his companion, it was rather unlike Cloud to visit at such a wee hour of the night time, so he knew that there was a trying and or pressing matter at hand. He could tell by his posture that Cloud was rather distressed, and no doubt, Vincent assumed it to be the same matter it always was. Tifa.

"You wanna tell me what's got you interrupting me at such an ungodly hour?" Vincent questioned articulately as he continued to study Cloud.  
He sighed once more and returned Vincent's gaze, or what he hope to be his gaze, the darkness made it a bit difficult. He did realize that it was 2 AM and normal people should be sleeping soundly at the time, but Vincent was not normal, nor was he a people, so he was excluded from that generalization.

"It's.." Cloud started

"Tifa." They said in unison.

"You knew, huh?" Cloud said, as he scratched the back of his head. A mannerism no doubt, he inherited from Zack.

"Yes." Replied Vincent. He really was a man of few words, even with Cloud.

Cloud leaned back on the desk with his hands behind him as a support. Even though Vincent had heard it time after time, it was still hard for Cloud to talk about it. "I... I just don't know what to do."

"Do you want my advice?" Vincent asked, suddenly. He stood and walked to Cloud, standing directly in front of him. His eyes pierced right through Cloud as he stared.

Cloud gulped a bit, feeling a little uneasy. He hadn't seen Vincent so forward before. Still, Vincent was incredibly wise, and anything he had to offer, Cloud would take. He gave Vincent a nod to say he approved and listened.

"You need to decide."

"Decide?" Cloud asked curiously, obviously not sure what Vincent had meant.

"Decide if you can buckle down and be with Tifa, or not. Because you cannot continue stringing her around and keeping her waiting for the day you sweep her off her feet." Vincent explained.

It was like a knife twisting in his gut, but Cloud knew that Vincent's words were accurate. "I know." He said sighing and looking downward. He watched a small spider scurry across the floor near Vincent's feet before turning his gaze back up.

"Why can't you commit to her?" Vincent asked as he retraced back to his place on the couch.

Cloud knew why, and he didn't feel the need to explain this to Vincent when he had already done so time after time. He simply shook his head and crossed his arms. He felt rather childish after that.

"Then what do you plan to do, if you cannot offer Tifa what you feel she deserves?"

"I don't know, dammit. That's why I'm here!" He snapped. "Things would be so much easier if Aerith hadn't..."

_There it is._ Vincent thought to himself as he listened to his friend drudge up the past along with the underlying issue that remained. He was still in love with Aerith, and although it may not be as evident to Cloud, Vincent certainly knew the truth. It did not matter that the context in which Cloud had mentioned her was not romantic at all, It was time to tell Cloud that he was clearly head over heels for a woman who had long passed on.

"You still love her, Cloud." Vincent spoke slowly, as to be sure Cloud heard his words unmistakably.

Cloud leaned back and his baby blues widened. "What?" He couldn't be sure what Vincent was implying.

Despite his efforts, he had been too vague and bluntness seemed to be the only way to communicate with Strife a times. "You love Aerith. Despite the fact that she is no longer with us, you still love her."

Cloud was stunned to say the least. Even the mention of Aerith's name had his heart pounding and aching all at once. He remembered her soft and petite features, and almost every time he closed his eyes, he saw her green orbs staring at him. He still remembered her soft and delicate voice, and the way she smiled was enough to make a man stop dead in his tracks. Even if he was in love with Aerith, that didn't solve anything here in Midgar. But slowly, he was beginning to realize the truth and accuracy to Vincent's words. Now he was besieged with guilt and sorrow. "Wh-what do I do?" His voice cracked suddenly, breaking the silence that had befallen upon the room.

Vincent had a few things in mind, but really he was unsure if he could present them to Cloud. It was a rather drastic measure and it would require a large deal of sacrifice on Cloud's part. It meant letting go of everything that the world had to offer in exchange for spending eternity with Aerith. But there was also a catch to this idea.

"That depends, Cloud. What are you willing to do to be with Aerith again?" Vincent inquired.

Cloud blinked a few times as he tried to digest the words that just escaped Vincent's mouth. Did he really long to be with Aerith that much? Was the reason she was always at the forefront of his mind really because he loved her all this time? Really he couldn't be sure, but the aching within his heart was slowly giving him the answer.

"What would I have to give up?" Cloud asked after he slowly mustered up the courage to ask. This was Vincent he was dealing with, and what that entailed was usually something drastic and it really was not to be taken lightly.

Vincent then stood up from his seat once more and looked at Cloud with a stern expression, one that he usually donned, but Cloud could see the intensity in his ruby eyes. "Come with me."

* * *

Cloud reluctantly followed Vincent up the old rickety staircase of the library up to the second level. Each step was blanketed in an inch of dust despite the places in the middle that Vincent had continually stepped upon as he walked up or down. They reached the top of the staircase and rounded a corner walking down a hallway who's walks were towering shelves full of books, novels and tomes. It had darkened significantly as they drew further and further away from the stairwell until darkness engulfed them both. Cloud could not see an inch in front of him, but he trusted Vincent enough to continue walking.

"Stop." Vincent said suddenly. Immediately, Cloud did as he was told and stopped. Although he could not see, he heard the creaking of a door to his left as it opened and the room was flooded with light. He blinked his eyes a few times as he adjusted to the brightness.

The two walked into the room where beakers and several books lay open atop a large mahogany desk. It was, unlike the rest o the library, rather tidy and lacking in the thick layers of dust. Seemed as though Vincent spent a great deal of time within the room. Looking closer, Cloud noted that the books contained extensive information about the Lifestream, about it's function and it's purpose. He inched closer to the books as Vincent wandered off into a different portion of the room that was separated by a thick black drape that appeared to be made of velvet material. His hand touched the pages of a thick book and he began to read a few passages. The author seemed to believe there was a specific way to infiltrate the Lifestream if done correctly. There were well-drawn diagrams explaining a piece of machinery, as well as instructions upon how to use the odd mechanism. Before he could read on, Vincent emerged from behind the thick curtain with a small piece of machinery that looked identical to the one depicted in the book Cloud had just been examining.

"Vincent, you don't really believe these books, do you?" Cloud asked, a little leery of the answer to come.

Vincent did not reply, he remained silent as he placed the item on the round table in the center of the room. It was square in shape but it had small metal shrapnel protruding from it's sides that resembled levers. There was a small black button on the top of the mechanism precisely in the center, and there seemed to be some Latin writing that circled around the button.

"This item is rather powerful." Vincent said suddenly as he turned to face Cloud.

The blonde was thoroughly examining the equipment and he circled around it as he looked. "What does it do?" He finally asked as he raised his eyes to look at Vincent.  
Vincent's expression changed only slightly as he looked upon his friend. He was about to explain something rather complex, and he wasn't certain that Cloud's brain could digest it, but it was worth a shot.

"This device has the capacity to draw someone from the Lifestream."

"Like... Aerith or even Zack?" Cloud asked curiously. Even thinking about it, his heart raced a little. He still had his doubts, what could a small metal contraption do? Certainly not bring someone to life.

"Yes." Came Vincent. "However, there is one condition. In exchange for someone to exit the Lifestream, someone must in turn, enter it."

Cloud's heart sank upon hearing this. Certainly he would never be able to find someone willing to enter the Lifestream selflessly in order for Cloud to gain Aerith. That would be nearly impossible to achieve. But giving his heart to Aerith would not be as difficult seeing as how she already had it. He continued to contemplate the matter. Soon he realized that even if he did manage to bring Aerith back, it wouldn't solve the issue of Tifa's displeasure, it could only magnify it. He shivered at the thought. _But what on earth would ever make her happy? More than that, who could make her happy, if it couldn't possibly be me?_ He thought to himself. He paced the study room, the only sound to be heard were his boots hitting the cold tile floor with each step he took.

With his mind whirling, he continued pacing, desperate for an answer within himself. He scratched his chin, sighed and tugged his hair as he tried to think of any solutions. Suddenly, as he contemplated who or what may be able to provide Tifa with the love and joy that she so desperately deserved, Zack Fair came to the forefront of his mind. If bringing Aerith back wasn't a suitable and or logical idea, then bringing Zack just may be. Cloud could offer himself to the Lifestream in exchange for Zack, who could certainly provide Tifa with the things she desired. And meanwhile, Cloud could join Aerith in the Lifestream.

He really needed to weigh the options now. It wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded. He would be abandoning his post as a father figure to Denzel and Marlene, and abandoning his best friend he'd had for over twelve years. He would be screwing them over for his own personal gain. And he couldn't be sure he wanted to forfeit his life like that. Losing Cloud would be difficult for the group he called his family to handle. But gaining Zack in return was a hell of a deal if you asked Cloud. He was smarter, stronger and kinder than Cloud. He was, to put it bluntly, better than Cloud in every aspect by a long shot. But deep down in Cloud's heart, he felt that it should have been Zack to live on that day. Maybe he deserved another shot at life.

Another issue Cloud faced was one he really didn't wish to think about. With Zack and Aerith both deceased, there was no doubt in Cloud's mind that they must have been reunited in the Lifestream. There was no way of knowing for certain if they were romantically involved whatsoever, but he really didn't have the desire to entertain that thought.

Vincent could tell that the pacing blonde was deep in thought, no doubt wrestling with his options. "What are you agonizing about?"

"I'm not sure what to do in this situation. If that thing actually works, my best bet is to switch places with Zack. But how am I to know he would agree? Or if Aerith would let him go? And how would Tifa react? The kids?" Cloud blabbered on until Vincent interrupted.

"One way to find out. You go into the Lifestream and you ask." He stated plainly.

"There's a way to do that?" Cloud inquired, his curious out increasing significantly.

Vincent Nodded. "You can communicate with someone briefly, but a decision would have to be made promptly, or you could be lost in the stream forever."

* * *

They sat on the shore of the Lifestream, readying Cloud for his approaching decent. The teal crystals that surrounded them illuminated brightly off of Cloud's hair, giving it an unnatural bluish glow. His heart was pounding heavily and rapidly within his chest. He had resolved to speak with Zack and Aerith about the situation in hopes that he could reunite with Aerith once more and give Zack the shot at life he desperately deserved after his heroic attempt to save Cloud's life all those years ago. And most importantly, maybe Zack would be able to fix what had been so broken within Tifa's heart.

He looked around the area, recalling the battle that had taken place there with Kadaj as they attempted to rescue Marlene and Denzel from his clutches. The white calcium pillars told of the battles through the scars and blackened areas upon their surface told the story of the fight. Abruptly, he was snapped out of his thoughts as Vincent nudged him and spoke.

"It's ready." Vincent spoke as he placed the small contraption on the shore near the water. He was a little reluctant to send Cloud away like this, but he knew that it was the right decision regardless

"How'd you come across something like that anyway?" Cloud asked, masking his nervousness.

Vincent's ruby eyes met Cloud's. "I made it to keep in touch with my past. Now go." He said as he nudged Cloud once more.

Cloud edged closer to the water, not pressing the matter with Vincent further. He knew full well it had to do with the woman Vincent had loved all those years ago, but he didn't have time to listen to the story in great detail. He stepped into the stream until he was approximately ankle deep. Turning back and facing Vincent he spoke.

"You gotta tell em that I love em." He said in a stoic manor. Vincent gave him a nod and Cloud continued into the water. He could feel his body tingling and stinging as he moved further in. He soberly remembered the day he lay Aerith's body in the waters in which he waded now.

As soon as Cloud was waist deep, Vincent pulled on one of the metal levers of the contraption, following that, he pressed the button in the center and a swift blue light emitted from the contraption and surrounded Cloud like a thick, angelic aura. His eyes enlarged and seemed to glow a shade of blue that was unrecognizable to a human eye. Soon, his body was submerged in the stream and seemed to be flying down a current of water at breakneck speed. He could see several people floating about, smiling and waving at him as he whizzed by.

He continually searched for the faces he sought as he continued down the current, to no avail. He could not see them at all, but he was going so fast. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed hold of him and withdrew him from the raging current. He turned his head to see who his rescuer was and smiled widely when he found Zack.

"Zack!" He exclaimed. Defying every law of physics, he managed to speak with his deceased friend while under water. But his surroundings suddenly changed. They weren't underwater at all, instead it was just he and Zack in a room that was cloaked in light. Everything that surrounded them was white. Zack seemed just as he had before he died despite the gaping holes in his chest, and blood soaked clothes. He seemed to be fully restored, and glowing brightly.

"Hey, didn't we send you back?" Zack stated as he pated Cloud's head, tousling Cloud's blonde locks. Cloud instinctively pushed his friend's arm away with a light chuckle.

"Yes, I thought so too." Came a sweet and familiar voice that warmed Cloud to the core. An immediate smile spread across his face as he watched the woman in pink approach the two. She stood a distance away from Zack, And seemed eager to speak with Cloud.

"What are you doing here, Cloud. Don't tell me ya kicked the bucket." Zack chimed a he looked upon his old friend.

"Zack, Aerith.." He whispered, it was a surreal experience, though it had happened once before.

"Let me guess, You were protecting your friends?" Aerith asked as she gently squeezed Cloud's forearm. Her touch was so warm, and felt so real.

"Well, yes and no. I'm not really dead." Cloud admitted. He knew his time was limited, so a lengthy explanation would not really do. "I came here to ask a favor of you both."

"What can we do, bud?" Zack asked, pointing out the fact the he and Aerith were very much dead. Aerith watched in curiosity as she stared at the blonde she had grown so fond of before her demise.

"Well... You remember my friend Tifa?" Cloud asked.

Aerith nodded and inwardly smiled at the fact he called the brunette girl his friend and nothing more official. Zack too, nodded and gestured for Cloud to continue.

"Well... Long story short I just..." He went silent, realizing explaining the situation was rather foolish. It was such a detailed story, and explaining it like this was only going to waist time. He needed to get to the point before he became lost. "Are you and Zack in love, Aerith?" He suddenly asked, unaware himself where the sudden boldness had emerged from.

Aerith was put on the spot and she took a step backward. She looked over at Zack who seemed a bit un-amused by the question, but it seemed as though he was going to answer for her.

"Well kid, I was gone for a long time. She eventually gave up hope on me. But then she met some spiky haired blonde boy." He said as a smirk found it's way across his face. Zack couldn't blame Aerith for what happened, it was easy for any girl to fall in love with the helpless blonde sap, and it was all too convenient for Cloud and Aerith to have met up back then.

His heart pounded hard in his chest and he saw a faint blush on Aerith's cheeks as Zack spoke. Was it really that simple? He couldn't believe it, but things were actually looking very hopeful. "Zack." Cloud said breaking the momentary silence.

Zack quirked a dark brown eyebrow and looked at Cloud curiously. He couldn't seem to peg what the boy was after. "What is it Cloud? You gonna explain why you're here or what?"

Cloud knew now his time was running low, he had to speak quickly. "Zack I want you to take my place. I can't be there for my family like I need to be. You deserve that much more than me. And I also have to admit to you that..." he started as he looked upon the petite brunette girl. Her cheeks darkened and her green eyes widened as she held onto Cloud's deep and intense Gaze.

"You're in love." Zack stated as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well I gotta say, I really didn't see this coming. Well.. Kinda." He said as he scratched the back of his head. But as far as going back to the land of the living, you didn't have to ask Zack twice. He was only hesitant because he would be leaving Aerith behind once more. Dying again whenever the time came would be a breeze. He'd done it before, certainly he could do it again. It would just be a shame to be returning without Cloud at all. "Buddy, I'm really not sure."

"Zack, please! I don't have a lot of time to decide this." Cloud exclaimed. He could feel the energy draining from his body as the time wore on.

Zack looked over at Aerith, who still seemed rather smitten to see Cloud. She turned to Zack and gave him a nod. "Why don't you?" She encouraged. "I think it'll be good for you, besides, I'll be in good care and company."

Zack let out a sigh. Shame on him for letting Cloud sneak in and snatch Aerith right out of his hands. Not that she was his in the last couple of years. "But, are you really sure this is what you want, Cloud?"

"It should have been me that died in your place, Zack. You deserve this second chance." Cloud expounded.

Zack gave him a nod and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. " Okay, but you need to know that I died for you because I thought you were worth it, Cloud. It wasn't about who deserved what. Now what do I need to do?"

"You'll go to Midgar with a friend of mine named Vincent. You will know him, he's a former Turk. Don't worry, you can trust him. You'll be able to stay with Tifa at our house. I can't give you much more detail, but ou have to take care of her, you promise?" He said as he looked at his former friend sternly. You could tell just how serious he was, despite the fact that his face was usually in this expression, his eyes said it all.

"Okay, Cloud." Zack started. "Tifa, she knows about this right?"

"No." Cloud admitted as he grabbed hold of Zack's hands. "Today I offer up myself as a sacrifice to the Lifestream in order to return that which has passed to life." He chanted as his eyes closed tightly.

Zack immediately felt a strange tingling feeling surround his body and before he could protest about Tifa's lack of information, or ask Cloud any more questions, his body was sent flying backward into the blue current that Cloud had come from. He could see Aerith and Cloud shrinking in the distance as he flew backward and he found himself reaching out for Cloud, but he was long gone. Zack turned his body around to see what he was facing. He could see a small black dot growing increasingly close as he continued up the current. He couldn't make it out, but as it grew closer, it appeared to be a body of some sort. "Oof!" He said as he felt his body hit something hard in an unsuspecting impact. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and before he knew it, he was surrounded in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: in Midgar once more

Well hello readers! I thank you for all of my followers, those who have messaged me, and for those that have reviewed! I sincerely appreciate that! You are all so encouraging. I hope that you are enjoying this story so far, and it seems as though you are, so it makes me really happy. I appreciate it so much. Please continue to review. Thanks for your support. I hope that this Chapter doesn't confuse anyone, it kind of goes back and forth. Let me know what you think!

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY

Final Fantasy VII  
Post Advent Children- 5 Years  
AU  
OOCNESS

Chapter 2: In Midgar once more

* * *

He felt two strong hands gripping onto his shoulders and shaking him violently, and suddenly, Zack Fair began to cough. Air and a bit of water spewed from his mouth right onto Vincent Valentine's face and his shoulders were instantly released, causing his head to crash back into the soft sandy shore. Recovering from the minor head trauma, he inhaled deeply, recalling the feeling of air filling up his lungs. In taking too much air, he began to cough hard at the sudden burning sensation he felt within his chest, and he smiled. Feeling the pain only meant one thing, he really _was_ alive. He looked over at the man who had previously shaken him and studied his features. He was a rather pasty creature, and seemed to be wiping his face off with a red piece of fabric that was attached to his back and shoulders almost like a cape. _So is that Vincent? He really hasn't aged at all..._ Thought Zack as he stared at the man. Vincent looked in Zack's direction and began to check him over.

Slowly, Zack sat up and dusted his hands off on his pants. The same pants he had been wearing the day he, well, the day he died. He could feel a stiffness in his back, like he'd been sleeping in an extremely lumpy prison bed for far, far too long. But the pain only excited him, it was a good sensation for the time being. He checked his surroundings thoroughly, examining each detail of the area. They seemed to be alone, but he couldn't shake the strange feeling that they were being watched from a distance. He had the urge to get outta there as soon as possible, despite the fact that the area was absolutely breath taking in every way imaginable. It was like being in a wonderland, gazing upon the huge crystalized portions of the Lifestream itself he found himself feeling rather small. He turned his gaze to the waters he had just been heaved out of. He longed desperately to speak to Cloud, just for a few more minutes. "Cloud, you dog." He said, finally speaking. It was almost surreal hearing his own voice ring through the silence like that. Knowing it really came from him.

"So you made it out in one piece it looks like." Said his rescuer as he knelt down beside Zack. Vincent extended his right arm to Zack and placed his middle and index finger on his neck firmly as he checked his vital signs. Once he was sure that Zack's heart was beating steadily, he looked him in the eye and examined his pupils, to be sure that Zack was in good enough condition to exit the area and head back to Midgar to begin his life once more. Really, if Vincent was honest, he was going to miss the spiky haired blonde an awful lot. But Zack would be a good fit for the crazy family. Vincent was pleased with the outcome of the procedure, it didn't seem to have any glitches, or throwbacks, and Zack was in very good condition. It seemed as though things worked out swimmingly.

"So... Did Cloud put you up to this? I mean like, checkin' me out and stuff?" Zack asked as he tried to ease the awkwardness he felt as another man gazed deep into his eyes.

"Looks like you're healthy enough to leave here. And yes and no. I suppose it may have been my suggestion for Cloud, but he wanted this. And he needed my help to do so." Vincent replied as he stood to his feet. He extended his hand to Zack and yanked the Ex-SOLDIER to his feet. As soon as he found his feet, Zack began running in place excitedly. He did so for about a minute before beginning a round of jumping jacks, and giddy laughter escaped from his smiling lips._ Did he hear anything I just said to him?_ Vincent wondered as he stared at the boy. He supposed though, there were a lot of reasons to be that excited. Coming back from the dead like that, it may be weird if one did_ not_ act so excited. Vincent grabbed hold of his device and looked upon Zack curiously as he hopped about._ Surely he has more questions?_ Vincent shrugged his shoulders, he supposed Zack would ask when he was ready. Turning on his heel, with a flick of his red cape, Vincent began walking toward the opening of the cave to exit, turning his back to Zack and making his way out.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?" Zack exclaimed as he sprinted up to Vincent, and continued running in place as he stood beside him.

"I'm going to take you to Midgar. There's a lot of things you need to know before we go, so we can discuss it on the way." He started. "And could you please hold still?" _He's just like a kid..._

"Yep, sorry bout that." Zack said with a nervous chuckle as he stilled his legs. "So Midgar, huh?"

"Midgar's a lot different than when you last saw it, Zack." Vincent informed as he continued walking. Zack followed along and listened intently.

"Cloud didn't really mention that..." He started.

"Well, he didn't have much time to explain the situation to you, it was a very limited amount of time." Explained Vincent as he suddenly came to a stop.

Zack too, stopped and looked at Vincent. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly, so it was nice to stop and have a moment to take everything in. "So, why did Cloud do it?" Zack asked, curiously. He knew Cloud had mentioned his family, and not being able to provide for them what they needed, but what he failed to mention was a reason as to why he could not do those things. Zack had little time to decide for himself if this was the best bet, and he began to wonder if it was such a good idea.

Vincent let out a sigh, and his eyes were downcast as he did so. He hated explaining things, matter of fact, he really didn't enjoy speaking with people, but it seemed as though he had no choice but to see this through, for Cloud's sake. "Cloud couldn't love Tifa like he wanted to, because he still loved Aerith. Simple as it sounds, it really wasn't that simple. The boy struggled with this for years, and I suppose it finally got to him."

"So in a split decision, he comes here to ask me if I'll switch places with him and he thinks that'll make things all fine and dandy?" Zack questioned. He hadn't anticipated feeling so disappointed in his friend, after all, Zack had asked him to continue on living his legacy. It didn't seem as though that was fulfilled now. But he did sincerely want to help his buddy out, even if it meant allowing him to coward out and take the easy way out. Since Tifa didn't know, Zack was in for a lot of explaining.

"Truthfully, Zack, I think it was a good decision on his part. He never was able to forgive himself for your death, or Aerith's, and somehow now, I feel as though he can."

Zack scratched his head for a minute as he tilted it sideways, obviously contemplating something. Maybe the crazy old bat was right, Cloud did seem to bear more than his share of emotions, even back in the day when he was under Zack's wing. He had trouble coping with simple matters, and Zack couldn't imagine what a wreck he really must've been after Aerith. Zack soon nodded in agreement and looked at Vincent with a determined expression. If he was gonna take Cloud's place, he sure as hell was gonna do it right. "Okay Vince, what do I gotta do?"

Vincent blinked a few times in annoyance, Vince was not his name, and he did not enjoy being called such. Regardless, he shrugged it off and faced Zack. "The first thing we need to do is try to explain this to Tifa."

"I see what you did there." Zack said with a little smirk. He knew Tifa from back then, and he knew her firey personality. It was probably not going to be easy. "I like how you said 'try'."

"That is the key word." Vincent said as he continued out of the Cave with Zack.

* * *

A pair of green, cat-like eyes peered out from behind a giant calcium pillar and watched as two men exited the cave. For some reason, the area felt oddly familiar to the man, but he simply could not put his finger on it. How he found himself outside of the Lifestream was an even bigger mystery in and of itself. One minute he was floating along peacefully, and the next some brute, the man who just exited, came crashing into him. He watched the man's body rise out of the water as his dark haired companion lifted him out with ease and his body was carefully laid out on the shore near the waters. Kadaj had floated by unnoticed by either men. Once he was sure it was safe, he himself climbed out of the water and crawled onto shore, watching curiously from a distance. Somehow as he listened in to the conversation that the two men were having, the mention of said 'Cloud' seemed to resonate within his mind, but only momentarily. He still could not place why or how he recognized that name. Nothing else popped into his head.

He shivered a little as his body dried out, and once he was sure that the two men were long gone, he followed after them in hopes of finding the exit. Really he had no recollection of why he had been in the Lifestream, or why he had come out of it, and he hadn't a clue who he had been before entering the stream in the first place. He dragged his feet a little, as he began adjusting to the new sensations around him. He felt chilly, and rather uncomfortable in his wet clothing. He ran a hand through his silver tresses and looked down at his dampened hand. Stopping in his tracks, he stared down at his palms for a minute, moving and wiggling his fingers one by one and feeling astonished at this new discovery. He began to understand the strange behavior of the man who had also exited the Lifestream at the same time as he, the man must've been elated.

He trudged on, as the brightness of the exit seemed to intensify with each step he took. He could tell he was close, and it excited and terrified him all at once. Once he exited, he had no plans, no clue where he was going, or even for that matter, who he was. He just seemed to be a walking mystery and prayed to goodness he would find someone who may be able to unlock those mysteries for him. He didn't know why he felt the need to conceal himself around those two men, it seemed as though it was just instinct, as he did so without a second thought. Kadaj continued walking, shielding his eyes with a hand above them, acting as a visor as he made his way out. Brightness began to overtake him and he stumbled about, trying his best to see where he was going. His chest felt tight and the easiness of breath was soon replaced with pain and he clutched his chest, trying to breathe. Before he knew it, Kadaj quickly lost consciousness.

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi strode down the streets of Midgar in the 6th sector, her favorite 'shopping' area. She hadn't seen a day with such profits in an awful long time. Seemed as thought the people of Midgar had eased up a bit since the last attack that had occurred about 5 years prior. Making it that much easier to snag things when they were unsuspecting and not paying any attention. The backpack on her back was heavy and stuffed to the brim with materia, but that didn't stop her from wanting to attain more. She turned to the vendors on the sidewalk and shot them a cheerful smile as she continued downward. She adjusted her yellow shorts as her backpack continued to push them downward, and she noted that she probably needed to wear a longer shirt in order to compensate for that, but her backpack hadn't been so heavy in a long, long time. It was about midday, and the sun was making the sectors incredibly hot, seeing as how it was smack dab in the middle of the summer season._ I'm gonna need a haircut soon..._ She thought to herself, annoyed that her hair was brushing across the top of her shoulder blades. Her attention was taken from her hair as she stopped by one of her favorite vendor's carts, he sold a variety of weapons, but every day he always had a blueberry muffin for her each time she stopped by. If you asked Yuffie, she'd say the guy had a major crush on her.

"Hey there Yuff! Here's your muffin!" Said the husky, bearded man. "I've been working on the shirriken you asked about, but I'm not sure we can make any that small." He stated.

"Ah, C'mon Miles, I know you can do better than that!" Yuffie chimed as she snagged the muffin from his blackened hands. Grime and soot from working with metals could only leave one's skin looking charred and dirty. She took a large bite of her muffin, crumbs falling on her face and lips. She let out a giggle as the man wiped them away with his hanky.

"I'll do my best, kiddo. Stay outta trouble, hear me?" He warned.

"Aye Aye, Capin' Miles!" Yuffie exclaimed as she turned and continued to march down the street. She couldn't be more cheerful as she finished off the savory treat. She tossed the wrapper in a garbage pale near another vendor and kept her eyes peeled for good opportunities.

"Someone needs to call the authorities!" Shouted a woman about a block ahead. Yuffie squinted her dark brown eyes to see what the commotion was about, she found her legs moving faster and faster. They had not consulted her brain before they did so. Soon, she was sprinting down the sidewalk passed the vendors she was eager to visit in order to see what was going on ahead. She could hear her materia clattering to and fro as she ran, and she wondered what odd combinations may take place if they merged together with the sudden commotion.

"Ey, Yuffie slow down!" She heard a few familiar voices shout as she sprinted by. She waved to them as she continued running to the scene. She wasn't sure what was up ahead, but it looked like several people were circled around a body or something.

Finally, the konoichi came to a screeching halt as she came upon the circle of Midgar civilians. There was a rather plump woman who was phoning the authorities, she had a big brown bun atop her head, and a black apron covered in flour._ Well bakers really shouldn't be skinny..._ Yuffie thought to herself as she pushed her way into the circle. What she saw laying on the ground was rather surprising. A white haired man lay facedown on the concrete. He was clothed in a tight and fitted leather jumpsuit, and somehow she felt as though she'd seen this somewhere.

"I mean, looks like he passed out from heatstroke or somethin'. Who wears stuff like that in the middle of summer? That's just reckless." Said a man who stood by.

Yuffie noted that the man was breathing, so that was a good sign, it didn't appear to be a crime scene, and there was no sign of struggle on his part. It almost looked as if he was taking a nap right there on the sidewalk. She knelt down and poked the man in the ribcage. "Hey, guy." She shouted. "Get your ass up, this ain't a public napping square." She informed.

"M-Miss, he could be injured, you shouldn't do that. Just wait for the authorities to come." Said the same man who had noted that maybe the collapsed creature had heat exhaustion.

"Ahh, he's fine!" Yuffie said as she pushed back the man's hair so she could get a better view of his face. As soon as she saw him, she let out a loud gasp and toppled over backward. "Oh shit!" She exclaimed. She certainly recognized his face, unmistakably that was one of Sephiroth's 'Larva' as Vincent had put it. She remembered the battle he and Cloud had endured as she and the rest of the gang watched from Cid's ship. He was dangerous, and she knew it._ These people could be in big trouble if he wakes up. I have to do something before anything like that happens, but I gotta be discreet too._ She thought to herself as she tried to conjure up some sort of plan.

"What, do you know this man?" Asked the pudgy baker woman. She held her hand over the speaker area of her cellphone and she looked down at Yuffie with a small amount of concern.

"Uh... Yes..." Yuffie said suddenly, as she sat up. "I.." _Shit..._ "I know him, he's an old friend. He tends to do this kind of ridiculous thing all the time. I'll just take him." She stated as she stood up and brushed her now sweaty palms on the pockets of her shorts.

"Oh, so you know him then? He's okay?" Asked the woman.

"Yeah, yeah I wouldn't tell the authorities. Don't worry bout this, I'll take care of em'." Yuffie said, confidently. But in reality, she was scared to death. Still, she couldn't let the sweet people of the 6th sector down. She knelt down and grabbed the man's collar and lifted him up a bit. His head slowly raised off of the concrete and a small moan escaped his lips. Yuffie immediately released her grip on the man and his head slammed hard onto the pavement. "Oh shit!" She exclaimed as she covered her mouth with her hands.

She got a few laughs out of the crowd, but she did feel bad for dropping the man on his head, even if he was a serious criminal. Soon she had him slung over her shoulder and she made her way away from the vendors.

"You sure you got him?" Asked the baker.

"Y-Yep! I'm good! Thanks for taking care of him!"

* * *

"You have the letter?" Vincent asked Zack as they stood in front of the door to Tifa's bar, Seventh Heaven. They had finally made it and it was growing later on in the day. Fortunately for them, 7th wasn't open yet, so they wouldn't have to worry about a commotion in front of any of the customers. But customers were really the least of Zack's worries right now. For the duration of their journey to the bar, Vincent had bombarded him with specific instructions that Cloud had left him. It was rather painful as it dragged on, soon all Zack could hear was 'Blah, blah, blah'.

"Yeah, I got the letter." Zack said as he scratched the back of his head. He had to admit, he was a little nervous about seeing Tifa again after all these years, he really didn't know what to expect.

"You remember what I told you?" Vincent inquired as he found himself straightening out Zack's shirt. He hadn't a clue why, but he too, felt nervous for the boy. But knowing all that the ex-SOLDIER had gone through, he resolved that Zack would be just fine. The whole situation was surreal in every aspect, and he only hoped that Tifa could take the news well.

"Yeah, yeah... I got it." Zack said, a little annoyed. He felt like a boy getting ready for his first day of school with an overbearing mother._ Ah, I'll have to visit my mother_. He thought as he was reminded.

"Okay, it's time then." Vincent said as he opened the door to the bar and placed his hand firmly on Zack's back, pushing him inward.

Zack noted that the bar was rather immaculate. The floors were clean white tile, and seemed to be sparkling. It had a modern spin, as everything within it had the 'stainless-steel' feel. There were a few booths and tables about the floor area, and to the left was the large bar. Beneath the bar were several black and silver stools that were perfectly placed, not one was sitting further out than another, they were straight as a board. Large industrial size fans spun at a mild pace above his head and he noted that it must've cost a pretty penny to keep the place running, let alone start it up. He noticed that perpendicular with the door he just walked through, was a small and narrow staircase that lead upward. Suddenly, he saw a pair of black and white sneakers round the corner of the staircase and pause.

"Oh good, you came home. I was starting to wonder if we would get deliveries out in time, but it's only a few so we should be..." Started the girl before her words were cut short. Tifa had been looking downward as she trotted down the stairs, fussing with her gloves as she made her way. She looked down at her door, expecting to see her blonde companion, but much to her surprise, it certainly was _not_ Cloud.

Zack's blue eyes wandered upward from the pair of shoes, and noticed a fine pair of long legs that were bare until about mid-thigh. The rest of her lower body was cloaked in a pair of dark red shorts and a tight fitting white tank top covered her large bosom and her well-toned torso. Needless to say, Zack Fair's expression was just as surprised and flabbergasted as Tifa's as they stared each other down for what seemed to be an eternity of silence.

Finally, mustering the strength to take a few more steps down the stairs, Tifa made her way down, not once taking her eyes off of Zack. She could not be sure if this was a dream, or reality. If it was reality, there was a lot of explanation that needed to take place. She noticed Vincent taking his leave but quickly she called out to him. "What's going on, Vincent?!" She exclaimed as she found herself running past Zack, and out the door to her bar. She could not see him anywhere. "Dammit." She mumbled under her breath.

"Aren't ya gonna say 'Hi'?" Zack asked suddenly as he turned to face the girl. Tifa still had her back to him as she stared down the sidewalk, still trying to spot Vincent.

Tifa finally turned to face Zack and closed the door behind her. She stared up at him, in disbelief as a smug expression grew on his face. "Well for starters, how on earth did you get here?" Tifa asked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with an inquisitive expression. Her mind was whirling, and she found her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She was rather nervous, and she couldn't give an explanation as to why. He seemed so real, and so perfect. Every detail about the man before her was just as she remembered it to be. He was tall, confident, handsome and muscular, and it seemed as though his prideful personality hadn't been altered a bit. He smiled down at her and mimicked her stance.

Really, Zack was dreading what was coming. His behavior was merely a front, hoping to calm the girl down before he broke the news to her. He wasn't sure how to put it, whether or not it should be blunt, or gentle, he just didn't know. He'd much rather have a conversation with her about how things in the bar were going, or about the weather. But he knew it had to happen sometime, and better sooner than later. "Well, Teef... It's a long story." He started. "So how ya been? You look great!" He chimed, still putting it off. Curse his flirtatious personality.

Tifa gave a small smile and she folded her arms across her chest, annoyed she was being copied. Soon she felt as though she was in the presence of a teenager. "Really, Zack? Avoiding the confrontation all together, huh? Are you trying to flirt with me?" Tifa inquired as she stared him down.

So she saw right through his scheme. The girl must be immune to bullshit. Zack let out a loud and heavy sigh as he made his way to one of the perfectly placed bar stools and sat himself down, turning his back to Tifa. He put his elbows on the counter of the bar and rested his chin in his hands.

Tifa could tell by his posture and his sudden change in countenance that something was not right, and a sinking feeling in her gut told her this had everything to do with Cloud. She quickly made her way around to the other side of the bar and faced him. "Zack, tell me what's going on, and why you're here." Tifa stated as she placed her palms on the bar's clean counter.

"So you're not happy to see me, then?" Zack teased weakly. He gave the girl a small amile, but you could tell by his expression that the statement was forced, and something was certainly eating him up. Suddenly, he noticed a tall glass of Ale in front of him. It looked so decadent, and the glass was even frosted.

"Talk." Tifa ordered as she leaned on the bar and locked eyes with him.

He hadn't noticed until now, but Tifa had truly gorgeous eyes. Zack shook his head and looked at the glass before him. "Is this a bribe?"

"Will it work?" Tifa inquired as she leaned back a bit.

"Keep em commin'." Zack said before pounding the drink before him. It felt so cool and refreshing going down, and there wasn't even a burning sensation in his throat. Soon, he longed for something stronger. He placed the empty glass in front of the brunette girl, and a full one was replaced just as quickly. _Oh, she's good._ He noted as he chugged his second.

"Now those two are on me, but if you want more, you're gonna have to pay. And I will accept information as payment." Tifa stated as she turned her back to the strange yet so very familiar man in her bar. She busied herself with dishes as she allowed him time to think, and subtly glanced over her shoulder at him. He seemed to be deep in thought, deliberating something. This only made her uneasiness grow significantly and her need for answers became rather urgent. She turned to face him, in order to demand the answers she wanted from him, but he spoke before she had the chance.

"Cloud is gone, Tifa." He said cooly. He could see the sudden change in her expression as her face paled significantly. She took a step back and looked at him curiously, obviously in disbelief.

"Wh-what?" Tifa managed to ask as she wracked her brain for any possible explanation. Her heart was pounding nervously within her chest, and she didn't want to listen to anything else, but at the same time, she needed to know exactly what he meant.

Zack reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white envelope with Tifa's name written on its surface in shorthand. He slid the envelope in her direction across the bar and looked down. He reluctantly released the envelope to her hands, and heard the sound of the envelope's parchment rustling.

Tifa unfolded the paper with shaky hands and she recognized the sloppy handwriting as she read.

_Tifa,_  
_If you're reading this, it can only mean one thing. I am gone. Over the course of the years that you and I have been together, I have been unable to provide for you the love that you deserve. I'm just not fit to love someone like that, especially you when you deserve so much. Please forgive me for leaving you and the kids like this. I know it is inconvenient. In my place, I am sending Zack. I hope that one day he can provide for you the love and care that you deserve. I'm not only sending him for you, but I felt that he needed this chance at life after all he had done for me in our past. Things are better this way, please trust me on that. Give my love to the kids._  
_-Cloud_

Tears fell from Tifa's eyes as she finished reading the brief note. She placed it on the counter, and desperately tried to pull herself together. It felt as though she had been betrayed by the person she had trusted most in life._ He had it so wrong!_ She thought to herself as she placed her head on the surface of the bar, embarrassed for Zack to see her that way at all. Tifa knew, deep down, that Cloud cared for her, and after a while, she realized that it was enough. He had his own way of doing things, and she didn't mind that. He pulled his weight around the house and with the kids, and that was what was important to her. She was in complete disbelief as she sat there, drowning in her own tears._ How could he do something so selfish? He says its for me?_ Her mind raced back and forth as she contemplated his reasoning.

"Why did you let him go, Zack?" She whispered, raising her head to look at the man. It seemed as though Zack too, was rather distraught. She let out a gasp when she felt his hand plop firmly atop her head. He tousled her hair a bit and gave her a sorrowful look.

"Had I known it would tear you up so much, Tifa, I wouldn't have. But it all happened so fast.." He said, quietly.

Tifa lay her head back down onto the bar, desperately trying to deal with the fact that she would never see Cloud Strife again.


	3. Chapter 3: reluctant to agree

Hello readers! Thanks so much for your time! Sorry for the delay, been crazy busy of late. Freakin airlines! (I won't even go there for your sake!) Anyway, I did have a reviewer comment on Tifa's lack of anger/attitude toward Zack. I just wanted to let you know, I'm getting there! Thank you for the review and I appreciate it! Thanks to everyone else who continues to support this story. I love your reviews and I appreciate them. Please continue to post them!

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY

Final Fantasy VII  
AU  
Post advent children -5years  
OOCness, again OOCness (no complaining. I've warned you many times now ;) )

Chapter 3:reluctant to agree

* * *

Yuffie the cunning and sly Konoichi had traveled nearly a mile on foot with the unconscious criminal, Kadaj, slung over her shoulder like an extremely heavy sack of potatoes. She wanted to find somewhere familiar, yet discreet, to confront and possibly dual with the man, and the old abandon chapel in the seventh sector seemed to be just the place. Her right shoulder, she knew was moments away from slipping out of place, and she didn't know how much longer she could carry the surprisingly heavy man. Yuffie had contemplated dropping him on the hot concrete sidewalk along her journey on multiple occasions, simply because the longer she carried him, the less stamina she would have to defend herself, should an altercation arise. She battled inwardly with this for quite some time as she made her way to the chapel, going back and forth with reason, logic, and her instinct.

Suddenly, she found herself thanking the stars for the sight up ahead just a few feet. She could see the doors to the church and her tired and weary feet began walking at an increased rate. It seemed as though the sight of the chapel gave her a second wind and she was eager to get the criminal inside so he could do no harm to any civilians of Midgar. Carefully, she made her way inside, Kadaj still sloppily thrown over her shoulder. She made sure to close the door behind her and once they were secure and certainly alone, she clumsily tossed the man onto the bed of yellow and white lilies in the back of the church. He made no sounds, nor did he move as his unconscious body was thrown recklessly about like a rag doll. Yuffie then dropped her backpack off of her shoulders and let out a loud sigh of relief as the burdens that had laid upon her shoulders had slumped to the ground.

She dug through her bag, searching for a restore Materia, cautiously and occasionally checking up on her unconscious "guest" as she scoured through. After being restored completely, and feeling as though she could willingly accept the challenge that lay before her with confidence, she circled him. Like he was a type of prey she studied him as she continued to do so. He seemed rather at peace, and she could see the steady rise and fall of his abdomen as he breathed. The man seemed harmless as he lay on his back engulfed in soft pastel flowers. It was quite a scene before her, a man she knew to be incredibly dangerous now lay peacefully in a bed of soft and delicate flowers. The two complimented each other nicely, she noted. As Yuffie circled she contemplated things carefully, weighing her options on what to do, she did she was careful not to smash any of the gorgeous lilies that surrounded them as she did. _Should I just slit his throat as he lays her defenseless and get it over with?_ Yuffie thought to herself as she examined the white haired demon that had wreaked so much havoc within Midgar just five years back.

Just as this thought crossed her mind, a pair of turquoise eyes fluttered open and began to look around frantically, but the man lay perfectly still for a moment as he subtly took in the area. Soon after, he rubbed his head, feeling an intense amount of pain throbbing in his cranium as if he had been recently struck with a blunt object, or perhaps he had been dropped. From examining his surroundings, he promptly determined that he was not alone, and it appeared as though he was in some type of sanctuary and or flower garden. His body was full of pain, but he knew he had to get to his feet some how. He was hopeful that maybe the female that he had seen, may be able to help him in some way. A light, but audible groan escaped his lips as he sat up and Yuffie was immediately on guard.

She took a step forward, standing directly in front of him and she readied herself in a stance. _There goes the idea of killing him in his sleep_. "Okay, chump... I'm gonna give you one minute to tell me what your little scheme is to take down Midgar and all my friends before I pummel you to death, got it?" She warned as she narrowed her dark eyes and glowered at the silver haired man beneath her. As she spoke, the man's expression changed increasingly as he grew more and more confused. His piercing eyes had enlarged as he stared up at her blankly, as if he hadn't a clue what she was speaking about.

"Pardon me I-" the man began before promptly being interrupted by the feisty ninja girl.

"Oh, cut the crap already," She exclaimed as she knelt down and grabbed hold of the front of his jumpsuit. She aggressively pulled him close and locked eyes with him with an angry scowl upon her face. "I know you're planning something, and from what I remember from the last event I imagine it will be a lot worse. " She spat, never once breaking her intense stare into his vibrant orbs.

Kadaj raised his eyebrows and stared at the woman in complete and utter wonder. She seemed to know him from somewhere, yet he did not know her. Aside from this fact, it was evident that he was not on good terms with this girl whatsoever. Still, he was determined to extract any type of information from the angered female if at all possible. But from the looks of things, it would not be very simple or easy in the least. He brought his hands to his chest and extended his palms to her nervously, as a gesture of peace. He was unsure how to handle it, but he had hoped some type of smooth vernacular would do. "Miss, I think there's some kind of misunderstanding here." He said softly.

Yuffie quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side in confusion, just what type of tactic was this? Still, she remained undeterred, determined to stand firm against the enemy. It was high time she beat some answers out of him. "Very tricky, Kadaj, but I know you're playing dumb. You might not know me, but I know who you are and I am not letting you leave here so that you can go destroy my city and those that I care about!" With this, Yuffie dealt a swift blow to the man's right cheek with a closed fist at close range, knocking him backwards, back into the flowers.

Flabbergasted, Kadaj placed a hand on the throbbing area of his face where she had just struck him. He was unaware of how he came to be at this chapel, and now he had a woman who, from the looks of things, wanted him dead. It was becoming more and more evident that Kadaj was going to have to fight back someway or another, although he was reluctant to do so. He didn't wish to inflict any harm upon a woman, but if she would not relent, he would have no choice in the matter. Quickly, he rose to his feet, and dusted himself off. There was a visible bruise forming on this cheek from where Yuffie struck him. Kadaj instinctively took on a fighting stance of his own, and readied himself. He could tell by the look in her eye that she was certainly not fooling around.

* * *

He looked upon the girl who just moments ago seemed to be a whole different person. Upon hearing the news of Cloud's sudden decision, her countenance and demeanor changed dramatically. He watched through a pair of cerulean blue eyes as the bartender sank over top of her counters and sobbed. He watched her face slowly transition from a look of playful curiosity to complete and utter despair. She was riddled with pain, sorrow and confusion and it was evident that she was also shocked. Zack couldn't be sure what to do in the moment at all. Comfort her, remain silent? What would she accept and respond well to? And what wouldn't she? He struggled with this as he watched the girl who just minutes ago seemed so strong, wipe her eyes and try to catch her breath, and he decided maybe he would give comforting a shot, now almost completely regretting letting Cloud take his place in the afterlife.

Zack looked at her with sympathetic eyes, and he leaned forward a bit in his stool, catching her tear filled eyes with his. "Tifa listen, I'm..." He began.

"Don't say it!" Came Tifa suddenly. Both of her palms lay firmly upon the surface of the bar, and she too, leaned forward. Her expression seemed to be changing yet again, and this time, Zack was beginning to worry. This expression was angry, seething, and somewhat resentful. "You wanna come in here and tell me Cloud is gone and you're sorry? If sorry is all you have to offer, then I don't want it!" She snapped, tears still desperately begging to fall from her eyes, but this time she would not allow them to fall. He was not allowed to see that side of her, especially when he was the one to bring all of this devastating news onto her. And that was just the sweet icing on the cake. Tifa had yet to forgive Zack for leaving her stranded in the Mako reactor shortly after Sephiroth had struck her down. True, Tifa had some choice words for Zack then, but in all honesty, what she said to him then was a far, far cry from the truth.

Zack's eyes widened a bit, he hadn't expected her to still be angry with him for the things that had occurred in the past, and although she hadn't said a thing about it, she didn't need to. It was written all over her angry yet beautiful face. After a moment, though, Zack couldn't blame her for the reaction that she had displayed. It was only normal for someone to be seething with anger after a blow below the belt like that. Matter of fact, it would alarm Zack more if she had been okay with it, or reacted any more mildly. And for Cloud's sake, Zack would have to take the brunt of the blow, and the anger from Tifa since no one else was there to do so. He realized that Tifa may come around later on, given enough time. He knew Tifa enough to know that time was of the essence. "Hey, I know you're upset. But really, I am sorry. Had I know that this would hurt you so much, I would've never let him go."

"That's bullshit, and you know it!" Spat Tifa. She appeared to be strapping on her black leather gloves, which lead Zack to believe she may or may not be close to smacking him.

He really was sorry, and he wasn't lying to her when he said it, and Zack desperately wished Tifa could see that he was genuine. But he figured right now wasn't the time to do so at all. She was angry, and upset, and she probably just needed to be left alone. _Yeah, thanks Vincent for letting me go it alone_. The ex-SOLDIER stood from his place at the bar and looked Tifa dead in the eye. "I'm not lying to you, Tifa. But I understand why you're upset. I'm gonna go now, but if you need anything please..." Zack watched as Tifa seemed to be snatching a pair of keys off a small key rack that hung on the wall near the stair case, and head toward the front door. She seemed to be determined about something, and she stood at the at the door, looking at Zack as if she were quite annoyed. He began to take his leave, but he couldn't help but noticed how cute she was when she made that face. "Where you headed?" Zack asked as he stood by her at the door and looked down at her with an inquisitive expression. He had to ask, he just couldn't resist, curiosity overcame him, and if it killed him, oh well. He was willing to take the risk.

Tifa fought the strangely overwhelming urge to smile when he asked her the question while looking at her that way, something about Zack was always charming, although she really hated to admit it. She shook her head, deciding it was probably best to be civil at the moment. She had a lot of things to get done now before it was time to open the bar, and the last thing she needed was to go about it with such a bad attitude. Yes, she was still upset, and deep down inside her heart she felt torn, and betrayed, like she had been abandon by the only remainder of her family. But on behalf of her children, she would be strong, on behalf of her bar, and the delivery business, she would be strong. She resolved to push the emotions aside, and get done what needed to be done without Cloud. Grieving and mourning could come later, but right now, there was work that needed done. "I've got a few deliveries to do." She finally answered.

"We'll let me help you with those." Zack offered.

* * *

The white haired man stood up from his place amongst the flowers and examined the angry female that continually glowered intensely at him. He knew full well that this girl was not going to be letting up on him, and he desperately wanted to know how she knew him or where from. He longed to know her, for she seemed to be a rather interesting character, and the longer he watched her, the more intrigued he became. Regardless of that fact, it was becoming clear to him that they were enemies, so there may be no reasoning with the woman at all. He could feel a small amount of perspiration dripping from the sides of his head and he prepared himself for battle instinctively. Inwardly he was quite worried how he may fair. He was unsure if he was even able to hold himself up against someone like her, or anyone for that matter. Everything within his mind seemed foggy and so out of reach.

Yuffie stared him down angrily until she was certain he knew what was going to happen next, and when she saw the man take a stance, she launched herself toward him. She swung a barrage of punches in his direction, and at first he seemed rather shocked. He put his fists in front of his face as a guard and leaned on his hind foot to collect his balance. He had clearly underestimated her.

Annoyed that he continued to guard without retaliation, Yuffie sprung backward and reached into a small pouch attached loosely to her hip. She figured one of two things may be occurring at the moment, regarding why he had yet to fight back. One reason could be that he preferred only to fight with a weapon, which Yuffie could understand that, she too, preferred to fight with the shurikken she was now reaching for. The second reason, which was the reason that was most illogical, was that the man genuinely didn't know who she was, and had no intention of fighting her. With a flick of the wrist, three small shurikken whizzed in the man's direction at an incredible speed.

Kadaj barely had any time to react as he saw a small flash of metal fling from her petite hands right in his direction. Quickly he dove onto a nearby chapel pew for cover and he heard the thud of the shurikken as their points penetrated the hard wood backing. At this moment, Kadaj knew how serious this small girl really was, and he knew he would have to start fighting back. He was reluctant to do so, the young girl seemed to be kind hearted, and he began to wonder what on earth he must've done to this poor girl. Whatever it was, he resolved to apologize for later. If there was a later to be had.

Yuffie stood for a moment, staring at the three shurikken protruding from the back of the pew that the man hid behind. She cocked an eyebrow as the silence on his end rang painfully and awkwardly through the atmosphere as she waited to see how the man would react. Suddenly, she let out a gasp as she saw the man spring over the top of the pew with great speed and agility. She was surprised at his quickness and how high he was actually able to jump. She found herself retreating back a bit, as he rushed toward her. Now she was sure he was fooling with her before. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Swiftly and skillfully, Yuffie leapt into the air, bringing her knees close to her chest as the man swung his leg low in order to take out hers. It was an amateur move on his part, Yuffie merely scoffed. Once she landed a bit to his right, she charged him, swinging a small shurikken around with her index finger. She jumped high into the air, flinging it in his direction and landing directly behind him. Instinctively, Kadaj stepped back, but Yuffie roughly pushed on his back, causing him to stumble forward, right into her shurikken. He let out an angry cry of agony and gritted his teeth. Glancing down upon his right shoulder just below his collar bone, he noticed the small protruding weapon that had been lodged deep within his flesh. He could see his pale skin showing through the areas where his suit had been torn to bits by the tiny multi-bladed weapon, and blood was making its way out of the wound at a rather rapid pace. He knew that if the weapon were to be removed now, he may loose more blood than he could handle during a battle, and it was probably best to leave it there for the time being. He hadn't a second to spare in waiting time trying to wrap and apply pressure to it, so, he let it be.

Yuffie made her way back in front of the man, smirking a bit from her recent accomplishment. He was a lot weaker than she had anticipated, and taking him down would not only be simple, it would be fun. But she could see the look in his eye had changed to something quite determined, underneath the grimace of pain of course. As she had been thinking, Yuffie had foolishly let her guard down and she found herself in his tight grip. The man grabbed hold of her neck with clammy hands and raised her off of the ground. His hand squeezed her neck and he looked at her intensely. Immediately Yuffie grabbed hold of the wrist that held her and struggled. "L-let me go!" She managed to let out. She found it to be surprising, but he had more than enough strength to snap her neck, choke her out, but he wasn't. He simply held her up, obviously using restraints on his strength.

"I will gladly let you go, miss..." Kadaj began as he looked her deep in the eye. He could tell that the girl desperately wanted down, and she was obviously surprised at his sudden show of strength, she wasn't the only one. "If you could gladly answer a few of my questions. "

Yuffie's dark eyes widened as she stared at the man. Could he really not remember? _Obviously he could've killed me just now easily. He's holding back significantly._ Reluctantly, Yuffie managed to nod and slowly, her captor released her. Her feet found the floor and she stumbled a bit, finding her footing. Her hands went to her neck and she rubbed the area which he had held so tightly. Gasping for air, she took a small step back, trying to assess the situation. She had hoped the man would not attack once more, and from the looks of it, this was not in his agenda. She watched him stride down the aisle of the church and take a seat in the very first pew. Yuffie was completely shocked, and hadn't a clue what to do in the moment. _What's going on? _She thought to herself worriedly. _Maybe I could just take him out while he's asking questions? No... There's no way, he's pretty strong, and obviously, he had been holding back during the entire battle. Still, his shoulder's gotta be killing him. But it isn't enough to change the scheme of things now... I'm really in for it._

Kadaj turned his head, looking over his wounded shoulder at the girl at the back of the church, she seemed to be deep in her own thoughts, perplexed and confused. He motioned for her to come to him with his hand, and reluctantly, she did so. Yuffie sat herself in the pew behind him, careful to keep her distance. There was no telling what was whirling through that psychotic mind of his, she needed to be as cautious as she could in this instance. "Okay, what do you want?" Yuffie asked, a tad annoyed. She really was concerned and worried more than anything, but the last thing she wanted to do was show any sign of weakness to this man.

Kadaj turned his body to the side, and let his legs lay straight out on the bench he sat upon and looked at her. He admired the way she carried herself, and it was evident that she was putting up a serious front. How he was able to read her emotions in that way, was a huge mystery to him, but he was not complaining in the least. "Well first of all, what is your name, miss?"

"What's it to you, jerk?!" Hissed Yuffie as she crossed her arms and slouched down in the pew. She didn't like the feeling of the old wood scraping against her skin, and slouching had just created some serious discomfort for her just now. She grimaced and straightened her posture, and quirked an eyebrow when she heard a soft chuckle come from the man in front of her. "What!?"

Kadaj closed his eyes and gave a small, closed mouthed smile. "It's nothing. I just find your characteristics interesting, that is all." He answered, soon after he opened his eyes and gazed in her direction. "Well, could you tell me your name, please?"

"It's Yuffie." She mumbled, reluctantly as she turned her gaze to the floor beneath her. _Why is he acting so strange?_ She wondered to herself_. He can't be serious._

"Yuffie, hm? That's a nice name." Kadaj stated. "From what I recall, my name is Kadaj. But other than that, I have no idea who I am, or how I got here." He admitted, his countenance suddenly changing.

Yuffie returned his gaze and noticed the change in his expression. Somehow, she could tell that there was honesty in his feline-like eyes. The wound on his shoulder seemed to worsen by the minute, and she started to feel the pain herself just gazing upon it. It needed to be addressed but trusting him was something she wasn't sure she should do. "I don't really know what to tell you..."

"Tell me this; how do you know me, and why do you consider me to be your enemy?" He inquired as he looked upon her with eager eyes. Certainly she had some answers that he sought.

As Yuffie stared at him, she slowly began to feel a small and minute amount of sympathy for him. He seemed to be honest in his questions, and he certainly didn't remember her from before. If this was acting, the man deserved an award for sure. "Ah dammit, if you want answers, let me at least fix up your shoulder first. No need tin getting blood all over the church."

* * *

"I don't need your help!" Tifa snapped as she stood in the doorway, waiting for the bearer of bad news to exit. She knew full well, that doing the deliveries on her own tonight would be difficult, but she was too prideful to accept his help right now. She really wanted to be alone and process just how she was going to continue on with life now that Cloud had permanently removed himself.

Zack didn't want to push Tifa further, but he couldn't let Cloud down, either. He had left Zack in charge of taking care of Tifa, the bar, the kids, everything that Cloud had, he had passed along to Zack, much like Zack had done with him many years prior. But Zack knew how unrealistic it was for Tifa to accept him or his help this soon. It was just difficult for Zack to allow her to, it just wasn't like Zack to leave a woman in need. Or was it? He suddenly recalled the night that he had left her stranded there at the Mako reactor, and maybe if he had stayed by her side when she needed him then, she wouldn't still hold such a deep resentment for him now. Despite the things she said to him then, he should've stayed. Tifa was wounded and defenseless then, and he did nothing for her, he ran away. He messed up in the past, and this time, he was not going to make the same mistake. This time, Zack would not take 'no' for an answer, Zack wouldn't be running away. He turned to the girl and looked at her sternly. "I'm helpin' ya out, Tifa, whether you like it or not." He stated firmly.

Tifa could see that Zack was genuine in his statement, but still, she didn't really want him around at the moment. Who was he to come to the bar and expect to just take Cloud's place so suddenly? True, she knew that it wasn't his fault, and she shouldn't take all of her frustrations out on him, it wasn't fair. Tifa felt as though time alone would be what she needed to clear her head, but Zack seemed rather determined to go along, brushing him off didn't seem to be an option. She was unsure, and she battled with it for a while. On one hand, she really did need the help. It was a job that required at least two people. But on the other hand, Tifa was angry, hurt, and extremely upset. This meant that she was vulnerable, and susceptible to Zack and his flirtatious advances. She knew, deep down, that she needed to forgive this man, but she also knew, that he probably needed to forgive her too. She watched him, as he stared her down with the same damn eyes that Cloud wore every single day. She found a small amount of comfort when she looked at Zack's eyes, and it softened her heart just a little. "Fine," she sighed. "But you better be prepared to work hard."


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises all around

Well hello there, readers. Forgive me for the delay in updating. I've been rather busy with work, holidays and 4 ongoing stories here. So forgive me, although I am busy, I know it's not a good excuse though, so I'm sorry! I hope you all are still interested! Thanks for your reviews, and I thank you for your continued support.

By the way, Happy New Year!

Final fantasy VII  
Post Advent Children- 5 years  
AU  
OOCNESS  
I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY

_Chapter Four: Surprises all around_

* * *

It was true, Yuffie Kisaragi still had yet to trust the silver haired fugitive that had just engaged in combat with her. They had resolved things momentarily, for he had questions that he needed answered, and she was beginning to wonder if this man had any recollection of what he had done to Midgar five years ago. She would have to use caution, but she also had some things of her own that she wanted to know.

Reluctantly, she joined Kadaj on the pew on which he sat in order to help him out with his wound upon his shoulder that she had earlier inflicted. The shurikken was still stuck inside his flesh, protruding and covered in red sticky liquid. She winced just looking at it, it seemed rather deep. Normally, had this wound occurred on any normal being, their arm would have lost mobility the moment it had happened, but not with this man. This lead Yuffie to believe he had similar stamina and endurance as Cloud, and she dreaded the thought, but even Sephiroth. Heaving a sigh, she captured his gaze. "Alright, this is gonna hurt, so get ready." She warned, doing her best not to look nearly as worried as she felt. She knew the pain he was about to feel would be rather excruciating, but still she didn't know what kind of pain tolerance the man may or may not have.

Kadaj gave the petite, brunette a small nod of approval, unfazed by her warning. He was becoming more and more intrigued by this girl as he spent more time around her, although it had only been for a short time. He studied her, taking in all of her features and mannerisms, and he could tell that this situation was making her more than just a little uncomfortable. He could see her small, rounded nose, crinkle as her hands grabbed hold of the weapon that stuck out of his shoulder. Her hands were shaking slightly, but he admired her bravery anyway. Tending to wounds could be tricky, and it took a certain person to be able to stomach this type of thing. He felt her left hand grab hold of his upper shoulder near his neck, for leverage and her grip on the weapon wedged within his skin tightened. He gritted his teeth, as she slowly yanked on the pointy weapon.

Pulling out the sharp, metal object was not as easy as Yuffie had anticipated. With multiple sharp sides, it was hard to grab hold and pull something that was slicing you back. Sighing out of frustration, she tried to adjust her grip, and she squeezed his shoulder with her left hand. It had caused him to chuckle, only slightly, which alarmed Yuffie just a bit. She looked up at him, with annoyed, half-lidded eyes, "What's so funny, weirdo?"

"It's nothing, miss. Thank you for doing this." He replied, humbly as he turned his gaze downward. _Weirdo..._

Another sigh escaped her lips as Yuffie tried once more to tug the surikken out of his arm, to no avail. "It just won't budge." She noted as she tried to scour her brain for any other options. One thought crossed her mind, but it would be far more painful than either probably had anticipated, still, it was probably the only option right now. The thing was wedged deep. She was filled with pride and nausea all at once really. "Okay, lay down on the pew here."

Surprised by her sudden statement, Kadaj subtly felt his cheeks grow a little warm. But he compiled with her request, and went ahead and lay down after Yuffie hopped off of the pew. He leaned his head back, thankful for the softness he found there. The female that accompanied him had placed her bag behind his head to bring him more comfort. She leaned over him slightly, assessing the wound thoroughly. It was at this moment, that Kadaj had noticed just how lovely her features really were.

Yuffie placed one, steadying hand on his opposing shoulder once more, but this time, she would certainly need to distract him from the pain. This meant they would need to converse. "Well, seeing as how this may take a while, what is it that you wanna know?" She asked as kindly as she could while still maintaining her focus on the wound. Slowly, her index finger made it's way inside his wound, slowly inching further within.

Emerald eyes lidded at the sharp and instantaneous pain, and he knew that her question was a mere distraction that she was trying to throw at him in order to deter the pain, but he appreciated the effort, and through that pain, he went along with her idea. "Could you tell me who I am?" He said, wincing and grimacing in pain as her finger dug deeper into the wound. He realized what she was doing, and was amazed at her gaul to do it. She was attempting to find the round, circular midsection of the weapon that she could most likely put her finger through, giving her enough grip to get it out of his body.

"W-well, it's a long story, are you prepared to hear it?" Yuffie managed to reply, but her mind was fixated on the extraction of her handiwork.

"That I am, miss. That I am."

* * *

She lead Zack to a garage behind the Seventh Heaven building, and squatted down, grabbing hold of the handle and quickly raising the heavy door with ease. But her muscles flexed with the action, revealing just how toned her upper arms really were. Needless to say, Zack was rather impressed with Tifa's strength. He peered into the small garage and noticed a white, flatbed truck parked within. In its bed, were several boxes and packages stacked almost as high as the back windshield. _And she was prepared to do this alone?_ He thought as he shook his head. Admittedly, it was a strange way to begin his second chance at life, but it was the way Cloud would have wanted it, and how Zack wanted it as well. Tifa needed help, and Zack, although he hadn't a clue how just yet, was determined to do what he needed to.

He followed her in and placed his hand on the bed of the truck, giving it a good pat. He could tell it was an older vehicle, but it was reliable. "Want me to drive?" He questioned as he looked at the brunette. Tifa was now atop the truck bed, securing the packages and making sure things were in order. He could see she was rather focused on her task, and it was evident in her glassy eyes that she was still processing the information that Zack had dealt her not an hour prior. He let out a sigh and hopped up into the truck bed as well. "Tifa."

"What?" She snapped, annoyed as her focus on the deliveries was yanked away and forced onto the tall, ex-soldier who towered over her, wearing an expression that resembled concern. Letting out a sigh, she shook her head. "What is it, Zack?"

"Gimme the keys." Zack stated plainly, as he extended his right hand to her. He softened his eyes, tilted his head to the side just a bit and gave her a small, heartfelt smile.

She shook her head once more, rather agitated that Zack was so able to woo or charm anyone. Tifa didn't want anything to do with Zack in that way, and she almost resented his kind treatment, but above that emotion, she was thankful for him. She knew very well that she was in no condition to drive. Her pride was willing to take a small hit, surprisingly. She dug within her back pocket and tossed the keys to him. Zack flashed another smile after catching them and hopped down from the truck bed. He turned to face her and extended his hand to her once more to help the girl down.

His gesture was kind, and almost a bit surprising to the brunette. She was not used to such bold gestures. Cloud was usually in the truck by now, starting it up, and waiting for Tifa to secure the deliveries and hop down on her own. She raised an eyebrow involuntarily and looked down at Zack with a perplexed look on her face. The confusion lasted but a moment, but Tifa neglected to accept his kind gesture. She hopped down on her own, landing gracefully upon the balls of her feet. She looked upon Zack with a stern expression, as if to let him know she could take care of herself just fine.

Zack simply shrugged, this behavior was nothing new to him when it came to Tifa, she was always quite independent. He made his way to the truck and hopped in, adjusting the seat to his height. Cloud was always a bit shorter than he. Being inside the truck reminded him of old times with Cloud, making their escape. Although they were not so fond, he was still thankful for the memory itself. His eyes wondered to his right, where Tifa sat silently. He was aware that this situation must be extremely painful for the girl. She let out a small sigh, and Zack looked away, and stared at the steering wheel momentarily. "So where am I headed?"

"Sixth Sector. There's an office supply store there that has a small delivery." Tifa replied after clicking her seatbelt into place. Sitting in this truck was anything but peaceful, and thoughts of Cloud bombarded her mind in an angry rampage as she sat there trying to find any trace of solace. But this was the problem, there was no solace. Only anger and confusion. She really wanted nothing more than to put this at the back of her mind, and focus on the job, but it was extremely difficult especially considering the fact that the business itself was named after Cloud. Tifa hadn't noticed until now, since she looked out the passenger's window, that they were already driving. She was shocked at just how deep in her thought she really was.

"So... You like doing this kinda stuff?" Zack questioned as he continued driving steadily toward the next sector. He wanted to talk to her, but he had to make the conversation as light as possible. He needed to tread very carefully if he was ever to gain the girl's trust again. It wasn't going to be an easy road, of that, Zack was sure.

Tifa thought about the question asked for a moment, thinking about how she really felt about it. She supposed that the work was okay, relatively easy, but it often drove Cloud away when he went out of town for deliveries. That aspect of things was rather undesirable for the barkeep. Strife Delivery Service was simply a dream she was helping Cloud fulfill. It really never interested her. Truth be told, Tifa wanted nothing more than to manage Seventh Heaven. "Well, not really." She finally answered, honestly.

Zack had figured as much, after seeing the 'Strife Delivery Service' decal on the truck. He knew enough to know that if Cloud was willing to up and leave this girl just like that, then their relationship must've been a rocky one. It wasn't unlike Zack to pry, judging the timing as to when to do so was the difficult part. He really wanted to know what happened between the two. More than that, Zack wanted to know why on earth Cloud would have done what he did. "Ah." He replied, for lack of a better word.

Tifa once more, remained silent, but her gaze wandered away from the passing scenery and onto the man to her left who seemed focused on his driving. _Even after all this time, he still knows Midgar well. _She smiled subtly to herself until he glanced over at her momentarily. Quickly, Tifa looked away, embarrassed that the ex-SOLDIER had caught her staring. It was a good thing, though, since she had looked away she noticed that they were nearing their first stop. "Oh, it's up here on your right, Zack."

"Gotcha." He replied as he began in the direction she had given.

Tifa still had her eyes fixated on the scenery around them, and as they passed the alley way before their first stop, something caught Tifa's eye. "Stop!" She yelled, suddenly, desperation evident in her shaky voice.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Cried Kadaj as the weapon that had been lodged within his shoulder was finally yanked free. He hadn't anticipated that amount of pain to volt throughout his entire body like that. Panting, and desperately trying to regain his composure, he did his best to sit up, only to have the girl shove him rather aggressively back down.

Yuffie rapidly began to dress the wound, a little nauseous from the amount of blood on her hands. She knew he was in pain, and she knew she still had a few restore materia in her bag; but having him injured for the time being kept Kadaj vulnerable, and Yuffie at a slight advantage. "So you wanna know who you are, huh?" She asked, still wondering if trusting him even the slightest amount was a good idea or not.

It was evident to Kadaj that the girl had her reservations, but he needed to know whatever information she could give, so he would do what was necessary in order to get it. "Yes." He replied, blinking a few times to dispel the blurry vision, likely a symptom of the pain. But, despite the pain, something about her presence put him at ease.

Yuffie let out a sigh. _Where to begin_. "You really don't know?" She asked as she began to slide the sleeve of his jumpsuit down in order to care for the wound properly. The fabric of his clothing was slightly embedded within the wound and she delicately removed some of the strands.

"N-no. I really have no recollections of anything." Kadaj replied, closing his eyes tightly as she doctored him.

"So, what you're sayin' is you got amnesia?" She questioned as she patted down his wound with a small handkerchief from her pocket. The man winced a tad as she wiped the edges of the wound clear of blood.

"I suppose so." He answered bluntly. He was honest with her, although he knew there was a large portion of her that did not believe him for a second.

"Well, your name is Kadaj." She began as she carefully began finagling in the bag he rested his head on. She managed to snag some gauze, and some alcohol wipes. She noted that he gave a small nod, so she continued, but carefully. "Several years back, you and some others appeared in Midgar."

His wound began stinging rather intensely as she wiped it down, but her words were very distracting, and he was filled with hope. What she was saying was promising. "Midgar? Is that this city?"

"Yup." She replied while placing a layer of gauze over his wound. "The city you're in now is named Midgar."

"And, what did we do here? Myself and the others?" He questioned, relaxing now that the pain had subsided.

Yuffie knew she had to tell him, despite what his reaction may be, and he needed to know just what type of monster he was, although he seemed rather far from that now. It was almost difficult for Yuffie to make that decision._ Just tell him._ She gulped down her doubt and spoke. "Five years ago, you came to destroy Midgar. You attacked my friends while doing so."

* * *

After Zack had slammed on the breaks at her sudden outburst, the truck came to a screeching hault, causing the packages in the back to slide forward into the back window with a thud. Tifa had nearly thrown her seatbelt off and abruptly leapt out of the car and ran straight into the alley way they had passed only seconds ago. "Tifa!?" Zack exclaimed as he too, leapt out of the car. He felt his heart rate pick up as he rushed toward the alley where she had disappeared to.

They alley was dark and a bit chilly, and he could hear the sounds of grunts and moans as he made his way further in. His eyes immediately adjusted to the black of the night and what he saw was rather astonishing. Miss Tifa Lockhart was beating the shit out of some homely looking scum bag. Leaning against the opposite wall, stood a shaken young girl with short red hair. Her clothing was tattered and she held her arms across her chest to cover her exposed breasts. It was clear to Zack what Tifa had seen, and what she was doing now.

He rushed over to the woman, who seemed rather banged up and the look in her eyes was nothing less than terrified. "Shit." He whispered. The girl turned away from him, completely ashamed. Quickly, he turned away also and took off his shirt, offering it to her. Tifa now had the man on the ground, straddling him and dealing him punches, blow after blow.

"How dare you harm an innocent girl!" Tifa spat as she continued punching him in the face. Zack watched her form, noting how perfect it was. She, despite his blocking, was able to hit him directly with the optimum amount of force. She was a beast, and Zack knew that if Tifa punched him anymore, the man was likely to die. He was completely fixated on Tifa as she continued to strike the man down.

After the girl had taken his shirt, Zack gently placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder. "That's enough, Tifa." He said calmly.

Tifa lowered her fists and glowered down at the man, his face was badly wounded. There was a large gash across his left brow and his nose was broken severely, oozing clots of blood. Bruising was already evident around his eyes and he seemed to be struggling to breathe. "B-bitch." He managed to get out. "You...you'll regret this."

"I highly doubt that." Tifa spat angrily as she stood to her feet. She then proceeded to kick the man in the ribs before turning to Zack and the tattered girl. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, her attitude changing drastically. Zack watched Tifa carefully as she comforted the girl. He shook his head in disbelief. It was certainly hard to believe that a kindhearted girl like Tifa could deal such damage to a full grown man. Apart from that, it was even harder to believe Cloud would have so easily turned this away. Zack figured that Tifa must have released some serious bent up anger on the man in the alley, which he resolved was most likely a good thing.

"We need to get her to a hospital. Deliveries can wait. " Said Tifa.

* * *

The two of them had been in the church the entire night as the girl called 'Yuffie' Explained to him about his past. The night soon wore into day, and he couldn't believe his ears as she spun the tale of his treacherous past. He could see the hurt and pain well up in her eyes as she spoke, and Kadaj could not come to terms with the things she was saying about him. If what this girl was saying was true, then Kadaj was a piece of a sick and twisted psychopath whom only destruction could bring. The things he had done to those she cared for were horrific. _Sephiroth_. The sound of the name brought shivers to his spine, and the intense urge to vomit would not cease. Heat singed through his veins and it felt as though the temperature in the entire church raised to 100 degrees. His heart pounded hard and heavy in his chest and he sat up quickly, trying to comprehend the words. _'You tried to destroy this town, calling a massive demon-like monster that came from the sky. It killed many civilians.' _"No." He spoke aloud.

Yuffie looked at him concerned. She found her feet and stood, taking a few steps back. He seemed to be having an unsuspected violent reaction to the news. _So he really has forgotten then_. She pondered as she examined him at a safe distance. Suddenly, he let out a bloodcurdling scream as his hands covered his face in agony. He doubled over and moaned angrily, still seated on the pew. His feet stomped the floor, causing dust to rise and sparkle intricately in the sun that shone through the hole in the ceiling.

"There's no way I could do that!" He screamed as he threw his hands to his sides, gripping the edge of the pew. "Not to you! Not to anyone!"

She was at a loss for words, but his outbursts tugged at her heart for some unknown reason. It pained her to see this man in the state he was, yet she had no idea why. She inhaled deeply and took a slow, shaky and hesitant step toward him. "Look... I didn't know the news was gonna hit ya like this...but.. I can't change what you did."

Kadaj looked up at her with green, watery eyes. His heart turned violently inside of him, aching for redemption from a past he had no idea he even had. Suddenly, he threw himself off the pew and landed at Yuffie's feet. Bowing in humility he placed his hands on her boots and trembled. "Please." He whispered. "Let me be forgiven."

Yuffie's eyes widened and her expression told just how shocked she was at this sudden gesture of his. She wondered if maybe the man was overtired and needed sleep, or if he needed food, but it was obvious he was out of his mind. The one thing she no longer questioned though, was the fact that he had indeed lost his memory. This was not the behavior of a hardened criminal, rather a lost puppy who desperately longed to be cared for. "Uh... Don't be askin' me for forgiveness... I'm not the one who hands it out like candy, ya know."

"Allow me to serve you then. I owe you my life. Along with your companions you spoke of. Especially the one named 'Cloud.' Allow me to be used at your disposal. I beg you, miss Yuffie." He said as he raised his head and looked up at her. He could tell she was confused, and possibly a little annoyed but he didn't care. He would be making up for all the damage he caused, even if it cost him his life. He could not believe the things he had done, though he knew the girl spoke nothing but the truth.

Yuffie let out a sigh. This was certainly not the outcome she expected when she brought him to the church. She expected to walk away alone, with a dead body behind her, not with a memory-less criminal with a sudden change of heart. _Someone needs to write a friggin' book about us, that's for sure... _She rolled her eyes and let out a second sigh. "Fine. I'll take you to Cloud, and leave you in his hands. Just get up, please."

* * *

"Well, looks like she'll make a great recovery, thanks to you two." Said the doctor that had cared for the young girl Tifa and Zack had rushed to the hospital a few hours prior. "We are grateful to you, as well as Rita and her family. Thank you." The man said before exiting.

Zack turned to Tifa who had a warm smile on her face. She stood from her chair in the waiting area of the hospital and turned to Zack, her smile vanishing instantly. Zack frowned as soon as her expression changed and stood as well. _Does she really hate me that much still? _He wondered to himself as he followed the girl to the truck they had parked outside. All the boxes were still in their place, reminding Zack of the work they still had to do. He could tell that Tifa was rather tired, especially after using all that energy to whop the guy in the alley's ass. But he deserved it. Zack would have done the exact same, and he felt a little sting on his ego that he wasn't the one to do so.

Tifa walked up to the truck and raised her arms over her head, letting out a large yawn. She hadn't expected the night to take such a series of turns, but it did. And now that it was morning, there was no time to waste. She jerked open the driver's side door and hopped into the truck, gesturing through the window for Zack to do the same. He obliged but stared her down intensely.

"You should let me drive, you're tired." He insisted.

Tifa looked at him sternly, trying to disguise her surprise from his statement. Usually it was her who drove when Cloud was too tired, even if she was exhausted. Cloud was a great friend at times, but he was never very considerate of anyone else's feelings. So Zack's sudden offer, struck a chord with Tifa, but she would be the last to admit it to anyone. "No. I know the routs and we've gotta make it quick. I still have other things that need done at home as well." Tifa stated as she started up the truck and put it in gear.

"Then maybe we should split up. Why don't you let me finish these for you, and you can stay home and get things done?" He suggested as he motioned with his hands. Tifa couldn't help but smile just a little. She was steel reeling about Cloud, and thoughts of him and his disappearance wouldn't cease, but Zack's kindness numbed it just a bit.

_Why is he doing this?_ Tifa blinked and stared at Zack before quickly turning away and making her way down the familiar streets. "No, it's okay. Let's just get this done." Tifa stated.

"Okay, whatever you say, boss." Zack replied as he turned his gaze to the window. He let out a silent sigh, thinking about Cloud as the drove along. He couldn't help but want to pummel the blonde after his selfish actions. It wasn't fair to Tifa and Cloud himself probably knew it, too.

Tifa's cheeks turned a light, barely visible shade of pink when he called her boss. She quickly shook it off and they began their day of deliveries. She almost didn't want their time to end, seeing as how when she returned home, she'd have to break the news to Barret and the kids that Cloud was long gone.


End file.
